teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Savanti, Part 2
"Return of Savanti" is the second part of the two-part (ninety-ninth) episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on March 18, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Savanti Romero (David Zen Mansley) *Renet (Liza Jacqueline) Secondary Characters *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Episode Voice-over introduction Savanti Romero: Eons ago, I was on the verge of ultimate power. With the omnipotent time scepter, I, Savanti Romero, was going to rule all of time. That is, until Lord Simultaneous thwarted my plan. He turned me into a monster and exiled me from null time to Earth's Middle Ages where he hoped never to hear from me again. But instead, I plotted: Summoning all my magic, I tried again to take the time scepter and use it against Lord Simultaneous. But thanks to the interference of those accursed ninja turtles and that foolish timestress Renet, my victory was denied and Simultaneous exiled me once more, even further in time to Earth's Cretaceous Period, but that did not stop me. Again, I gathered my magic and lured my prey back through time. Savanti Romero will not be denied his revenge. The timestress will pay for her meddling. The time scepter will finally be mine. As for the turtles, they have no idea of the changes that are about to befall them. ---- Plot synopsis The Turtles, Renet and Zog the triceratops face off with Savanti and his T-Rex. Zog defeats the T-Rex while Leonardo attacks Romero. The demonic wizard summons a group of flying reptiles that attack Renet. One of the winged menaces grabs the Time Scepter and brings it to Savanti. With his treasure in hand, Romero climbs onto the back of one of the flying beasts and uses the artifact's power to stop the Turtles' assault. The villain then grabs Renet and flies off, leaving the TMNT far behind. The Turtles make their way through the jungle in search of their missing friend. Renet is being held prisoner in the center of Savanti’s Bone Temple — a massive tangle of bone arches that spans high above a lake. Romero plans to use Renet as a sacrifice to cast a monumental spell. As the Turtles struggle with their environment, Donatello points out a star in the sky and states that they don't have much time. The innocent-looking comet is actually the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs and it will soon impact on the Earth! The guys continue their search and eventually stumble upon the lake where they immediately spot the Bone Temple. The Turtles are about to make their way to the structure when a large group of velociraptors emerge around its base. With raptors all around, the Turtles need a plan. While Leonardo ponders the best course of action, Mikey tosses his pack filled with chips at the dinosaurs' feet to distract them. Unfortunately, the carnivorous raptors aren't interested in junk food — they've got ninja turtles on their menu! The monstrous reptiles attack and Leo announces his plan — make a run for the arches! Our heroes rush for the Temple and start climbing the spires up to the top — Mikey barely escapes with his shell intact! Cut to the top of the Bone Temple where Savanti is about to sacrifice Renet. The evil sorcerer plans to use the power of the Time Scepter to make Earth's volcanoes simultaneously erupt. The force of this mass eruption will tilt the planet on its axis just enough for the asteroid to miss the Earth. If the meteor misses the planet, the dinosaurs won't become extinct and humanity will be wiped from the timeline, thus destroying the Turtles' future! The TMNT reach the summit and prepare to fight. Savanti Romero uses his magical powers to create a suit of bone armor and then attacks the ninjas. A long battle ensues and Savanti easily gains the upper hand with his impenetrable armor. While the others distract Romero, Don frees Renet and then tries to get the Time Scepter. Before the brainy Turtle can grasp the prize, Romero casts a bolt of energy that surrounds the wand in a protective energy shield that sends Donatello flying. Thinking quickly, Don tosses his bo staff and shatters the bone spine that holds the Scepter. As the rod falls, Savanti leaps into the air and catches it — just as his spell goes off! Sorcerer and wand are briefly caught in an electric blue energy field and then both fall into the water far below. With Romero's magic spells disrupted, the entire temple begins to collapse and the Turtles and Renet also fall into the lake. Shortly thereafter, our heroes emerge from the depths onto a beach. Renet announces that they've saved humanity — but better yet — she's passed Lord Simultaneous' test. Unfortunately without the Time Scepter, the group is still trapped in the past. Cut to the Turtles and Renet three months later, still trapped in the Cretaceous period. Mikey is off fishing while Leonardo and Donatello discuss their fate. Leo is dismayed that their lives are going to end trapped in the past. While they talk, Mikey and Renet arrive with a huge catch. Everyone sits around a campfire while Michelangelo guts the prehistoric fish. Amazingly, the congenial ninja discovers the Time Scepter in its belly! With the scepter found, the Turtles and Renet can go home! Meanwhile, back at the Turtles' lair, April is about to explain to Splinter what's going on, but the sensei announces that he'd be better off not knowing. Suddenly, emerald light illuminates the room and the Turtles return home — still wearing their prehistoric equipment. April wonders what's going on and Donatello tells her that she's better off not knowing as the ninjas take their leave. It appears that the guys haven't missed a moment of time! Master Splinter smiles and says, "See?" as April crosses her arms, perturbed. Gallery * Return of Savanti, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E21 Return Of Savanti Part 2 External link * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes